


Messing up

by Theultimate0zero



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theultimate0zero/pseuds/Theultimate0zero
Summary: Johan leaves Judai.
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 9





	Messing up

"I wish we never met,"  
How could of he messed up this much? He was the one person I hadn't pushed away. He was the only person who truly understood me. Now it is all gone.  
Johan looks at me with regret. Maybe he wonders what could have been if I hadn't been so selfish. I glance back at him. The darkness of the room makes it so that I can't tell if he's crying or not. I can tell he's holding back tears.  
My eyes swell with tears. Johan slowly exits my dark room. Why was I so selfish?


End file.
